<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Way To Start A Day (Ignis ScientiaxReader) by BlackOrchid1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392017">A Good Way To Start A Day (Ignis ScientiaxReader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004'>BlackOrchid1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV - Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Cute, Gen, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nonbinary Character, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wakes up to the delicious scent of coffee and the gentle touch of their lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV - Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Way To Start A Day (Ignis ScientiaxReader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short, sweet and spicy drabble with Ignis Scientia from FFXV :3 I need to write more shots for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faint smell of freshly brewed "Ebony" coffee filled your nostrils as the warmth of an early summer mornings sun hit the soft skin of your back.</p><p>Not wanting to open your eyes yet, you wanted to pull your blanket over your head, when a warm hand on your back stopped you in your tracks.</p><p>Gentle fingertips ran up your spine, only to be replaced by a pair of warm lips at the nape of your neck.</p><p>A shiver ran down your spine when you felt the smooth skin of your boyfriends front brush against your back. His right hand covered yours, fingers lacing in the process.</p><p>"Morning, Iggy.", you mumbled into your pillow, enjoying this rare situation that had your usually so composed lover hovering over your blanket-clad form in bed.</p><p>"Not wanting to get up, do we?"</p><p>His warm voice tickled your ear, causing you to giggle quietly. When you started turning onto your back, he made room for you to move around. A few breaths later, with you comfortably resting with your back against the mattress, you opened your arms for him.</p><p>"Convince me, it's worth it.", you challenged.</p><p>"So Ebony's not enough this morning? How demanding you are, my dear."</p><p>Ignis followed your invitation, but not without pulling the blanket down, so your upper bodies rested against each other. You sighed at the sensation of feeling your bare skins against each other, vividly remembering last nights passionate tryst.</p><p>"You've made me this greedy, Ignis. Don't try to deny it.", you whispered between kisses, runing your fingers through the sandy strands of his hair.</p><p>A playfuly bite to your lower lip was his silent answer, a reminder of who you were toying with. A delicious friction ran through your body, but the sudden growl of your stomach busted the frisky mood, making you groan.</p><p>Timing had never been your stomachs talent.</p><p>Embarassed you covered your face with your hands, only to have your lover pull them away again.</p><p>"How about this, love? First we'll get some breakfast and then we can go back to where we stopped at.", he suggested and kissed the tip of your nose.</p><p>Nodding in agreement, you blushed when he brought your right hand to his lips. A gentle kiss was placed on your knuckles, before he pulled you up and out of bed.</p><p>This definitely was a good way to start a day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was originally posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name. </p><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>FFXV and with that Ignis belong to Square Enix.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>